


Rēctificō

by Chibishay (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Plot Bunnies [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Muggle-born, Parseltongue, Personification of Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Chibishay
Summary: Tom Riddle was an angry young man who sought immortality. In his search he committed atrocities against wizards, muggles, nature, and even the laws of magic itself.Death likes to believe that mortals can change. But can such a man be redeemed? They will give this lost soul one chance to make things right, to undo his mistakes. The only catch? The boy has no idea who he once was.Reincarnation tends to do that. All Death can do is stand by and watch as the Dark Lord reborn and the Child of Prophecy learn to work together to defeat the other shades before the world once again falls to darkness.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle & Ron Weasley
Series: Plot Bunnies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384588
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Rēctificō

Under the rotting floorboards of the old house an invisible war raged. After nearly thirty years the ancient and powerful artifact had enough. It fought against the perceived threat, a shade that refused to be exorcised.

The ring itself looked innocuous. Just an old gold band and a simple black stone.

But looks could be deceiving.

Neither the stone nor the ring could truly be called sapient but they were both intelligent and held a sense of self preservation.

The war waged for decades before the spells surrounding them began to weaken. The power of death itself refused to be controlled by the mere shadow of what was once a living wizard.

All things must end, this is a law that cannot be broken.

In a final rush of power the ring was sundered and consumed by cleansing white fire. The soul shard, now with nothing left to cling to, flickered and wavered with uncertainty. Slowly it felt itself beginning to fade away and fell into despair.

'Is this the end?' It whispered to itself in fear, once again feeling like a lost child.

“Not quite.” Came a warm voice that was impossible to describe, though it radiated both power and gentle reassurance.

Appearing before the shade was a figure in flowing black robes, an archaic staff in a black gloved hand and a white stole across their shoulders. Beneath the dark hood no features could be made out besides two softly glowing golden flames where one might have eyes.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, your fear in life drove you to do many a terrible thing." The shade shuddered and cringed away from the reprimand, knowing that this was its end. "While we cannot grant you forgiveness we will admit that those around you failed in ways that could not have been foreseen." The voice grew softer. "But we are not without mercy." The figure waved their staff and golden motes of light surrounded the shade. "We will grant you one chance at redemption, to right the wrongs you committed against magic and the natural laws of the universe." The figure tapped the staff against the ground. The sound it made was like a ringing bell, echoing all around them.

"Do not disappoint us." With that the figure vanished as a bright light rushed up and swallowed the shade whole.


End file.
